


Scattered Through Time and Space

by throughcrimsonstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughcrimsonstars/pseuds/throughcrimsonstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments, memories and impressions between Clara and the twelfth Doctor, set before and after "Hell Bent".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because It's Amazing. Because I See Wonders

"Why do you do it? Why do you fly off in the box with him?"

Danny hadn't been the first to ask her that question, just as he hadn't been the last.

But how could the Danny Pinks of this world understand the thrill of the adventure, the magic of the universe, the butterflies to her stomach when the Doctor held her hand just before the running. The absolute trust and the being desperately needed.

How could she possibly convey all the things she, herself, struggled to understand? She didn't even try and always smiled, shrugged, said "It's complicated" instead.

 


	2. Any Time Soon

"Doctor!" Clara screamed. No matter how hard she tried to hold on, to fight against it, something was sucking her away from her best friend and into nothingness.

"Clara!"

The Doctor reached for her, from the threshold of his time machine, and managed to grab her by the hands.

He drew her back inside and, once the doors were safely closed behind them, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh my Clara," he breathed into her hair. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Don't worry, Doctor," she smiled against his chest. "That won't happen any time soon."

 

 


	3. Karaoke & Mime

The Doctor and Clara loved playing games.

When they weren't chasing adventures through the stars, they found them in the form of chess, monopoly, Mario Kart. The Doctor had so much fun with Clara, he even complied to a round of karaoke and mime.

But the best part was their friendly rivalry.

"If someone had told me that the only person able to challenge me was a small, English teacher with control-freak tendencies I wouldn't have believed it," he'd tease her.

"Just shut up and play," she'd say, yet smiling and enjoying being the one who'd never stop surprising him.

 


End file.
